Of Ice,Fire and Thunder
by Cenobia100
Summary: Kyurem and Zekrom get into a fight causing Kyurem's cave to cave in making Reshiram worried so she goes to save them but who does she choose. Reshiram f x Kyurem m


**This is my first one shot romance between Kyurem and**** Reshiram. **

**I hope you guys like this as I'm hoping my only proper romance story turns out great.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Ice,The Flame and The Thunder<span>**

The storm that drenched the area outside of Kyurem's cavern was getting stronger. The thunder roared but there was no lightning. Any normal Pokemon would find that odd but Kyurem loathed this change. It meant that a certain thunder and dragon type legendary was starting to make his arrival.

"Why'd he have to come today?"he wondered before a large figure appeared at the entrance blocking out the storm outside.

The figure walked towards Kyurem slowly while Kyurem snarled ferociously.

The figure seemed to falter but still walked towards the ice dragon.

"What are you doing here Zekrom!"Kyurem said angrily.

"I want you to leave Unova and never come back."said Zekrom quietly.

"You want me to le-"but he was interrupted as a small piece of paper was thrown into his small claws.

"That paper has the signatures of Arceus,Mew,Celebi,Rayquaza and Victini,"Zekrom stated in a very formal voice. "Unless you leave Unova by the morning we will banish you to the Distortion world."

"You want me gone!"Kyurem roared. "All because of Reshiram!"

"That is not true,"snarled Zekrom surprised by the statement.

"Then why?"

"You were neglect-"

"Don't you give me that crap about neglecting my duties!"Screeched Kyurem causing some rocks to fall from the top of the cave. "I HAVE PERFORMED ALL OF MY DUTIES TO FREAKING PERFECTION AND NOW YOUR GIVING ME THIS!"

Zekrom ignored this and just stomped on the floor of the cave.

"YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"NO!"

"IF YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC ACTION!"

"YOU DO THAT!"

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE KYUREM!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Zekrom felt like he could beat this Pokemon down to the ground.

"YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL PAIN!"Screeched Zekrom.

Zekrom started to charge a Bolt Strike while Kyurem just stood there motionless.

"Calm down Zekrom!"shouted Kyurem but Zekrom didn't listen and this caused the roof to quickly cave in on them both just as Zekrom released the attack.

Kyurem felt a horrible pain in his stomach and then he felt himself flying through the air.

Zekrom flew out of the cave leaving Kyurem to be buried alive.

"That's the last of you we will see!"roared Zekrom before flying towards Dragonspiral tower.

* * *

><p>Reshiram stood at the top of the tower.<p>

She looked out in the direction of the Giant Chasm.

"I hope Kyurem is alright,"she sighed.

Zekrom had gone there to tell Kyurem something but she didn't know what it was.

A sudden rumble in the ground caused her to jump.

She took off as quickly as possible and sped towards the disturbance. It was coming from Lacunosa town. She tried to sense the exact area of the disturbance when she realized it was coming from behind the town. It was coming from the Giant Chasm.

"Kyurem and Zekrom!"

She came up on the chasm to see the mountain on the far end collapsing.

"That's where Kyurem lives!"

A sudden black speck sped out of the cave and sped out of the opposite side before turning in the direction of the tower.

"Zekrom?"she muttered.

She looked down to see nothing else emerging from the collapsing mountain. Only rocks and rubble and then she realized something.

"Zekrom did this."

She flew down towards the entrance of the now collapsed cavern and she landed with a soft thud.

"Kyurem!"she shouted but there was only silence.

The once tall cliffs and mountains that stood above Kyurem's cavern were now reduced to rubble.

A small thud behind her made her body spin around and in the dark of the night stood a black figure.

"Zekrom?"she whispered.

"What are you doing here?"he asked suspiciously.

"Just looking at the disturbance as it is one of my duties."

"We should leave and inform Arceus,"said Zekrom quickly grabbing Reshiram's arm with a harsh grip.

"I say we find out if anyone was in there first,"said Reshiram pulling her arm out of Zekrom's grip.

"I don't believe anyone was here,"said Zekrom.

"You don't believe or you know!"

"I don't think anyone was in there."

"LIAR!"Screeched Reshiram.

Zekrom looked surprised by this but he replied hopefully.

"How am I a liar?"he asked. "Nobody was in there!"

"I saw you speed out of the cave as it collapsed!"she spat. "Kyurem is in there and you know it!"

"I got rid of him for us!"he shouted.

"WHAT US?"She asked. "We were never together and you need to get it into your thick head that I don't love you!"

"How dare you?"shouted the now enraged Zekrom.

"Your just a sick and twisted accident of nature!"

"You take that back!"

"Why should I?"she asked as her emotions started to cloud her thoughts. "Why'd you have to go this far?"

"I did it so nothing could stop me and you from being together!"

"We will never be together now leave me alone and don't ever come near me again!"

"You will be mine!"shouted Zekrom grabbing Reshiram and pulling her towards him but she had had enough.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"She shouted punching Zekrom in the stomach.

Then she used her Blue Flare in his face sending him flying into the ground knocked out.

A small rock falling made Reshiram look towards the rubble.

A large figure was trying to climb out of the rocks. It had pale blue skin and yellow eyes.

"Kyurem!"exclaimed Reshiram running over to him.

Kyurem looked like he had been hit by 50 of Arceus's judgement attacks.

"R...e..shi...r..a...m,"whispered Kyurem.

"We need to get you away from here,"she whispered looking at Zekrom's body laying at the other side of the chasm.

She picked him up and started to fly away from the chasm.

* * *

><p>Reshiram kept flying until she hit the coast but she kept flying forwards as fast as she could until Unova was gone.<p>

She kept flying until a small island appeared in the distance.

Landing on a small beach she looked around until she found a cave.

She dragged Kyurem into the cave and then she pushed him onto the wall collapsing at the same time from exhaustion.

Reshiram sat there by the wall staring at the sleeping form of Kyurem for hours until she saw him stirring.

He looked around until his eyes met Reshiram's.

"Where are we Reshiram?"he asked worried.

"We are on an island in the middle of nowhere,"she replied quietly.

"I feel cold,"he sighed.

Reshiram knew she could just make a fire for him but she felt to exhausted and something inside her made her do something she never did to Zekrom.

She put her warm wings around Kyurem and embraced him.

Kyurem was shocked but he felt so warm and content. He was the great Kyurem and now he was feeling content with Reshiram.

They both just sat there together when suddenly Reshiram kissed Kyurem.

After they broke apart she whispered,"I love you."

"I love you to,"he replied and then he fell asleep.

Reshiram just stared at Kyurem wondering what she had just done.

"Do I love him?"she wondered but she knew the answer.

A small voice inside her told her that she did and she then felt content also.

She settled into a sleeping position and she fell asleep on his cold wing but it no longer felt cold and instead felt warm and comfy.

Kyurem knew that he was finally at peace and as he saw her fall asleep he kissed her on the cheek before nodding off himself.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was a bit crap but it was my first one shot.<strong>

Hope you guys liked and read and review although you already read it.


End file.
